Forever Shattered
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: A shy, abused teen goes to the Barrows Mansion for a class trip, six years after the massacre at Barrows Castle, of which the only survivor was a young boy...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Clock Tower, but plan to someday, when I get my own video game company. I vow to save this series!!!

Prologue

Six years ago, there was this big massacre at a castle in England…

The only known survivor was a young boy named Edward.

That castle-the Barrows Castle-is no more.

However, the Barrows Mansion-where a similar crimes were committed-still stands tall.

But it is now a popular tourist attraction, all because of the sensationalism made about the murders involving the Barrows family.

There's a creepy thing about it, though…

Apparently, everyone who has entered the mansion ended up suffering a terrible death, wither while in the mansion or a few days after leaving.

Some people might be freaked out by it…

While others view a haunted mansion as the perfect place for a school field trip…

Either way, I'm beginning to regret taking that Myths and Legends class…


	2. Field Trip

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay, everyone! Also, I've made it so that anyone can review now. Major thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out. I hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE review. I love reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clock Tower…yet.

Chapter One

Field Trip

The Barrows Mansion. The scene of the infamous Clock Tower murders. Seven years ago, four orphans were lured there and three of them wound up dead-murdered, actually. A year after that, the lone survivor-a girl named Jennifer Simpson-as well as a bunch of other people, were killed in a castle in England.

I've read some articles about those events. According to Jennifer, her friends were murdered by a monster called the Scissorman who never seemed to die-she claimed he was immortal. A lot of people seemed to think she was crazy-that she just got scared and imagined everything…

But I kind of believe her story.

Before I go any further, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Katie Williams. I am sixteen years old, with long, wavy brown hair and gray eyes. I'm currently on one of those big yellow school buses, on my way to the site of a field trip. Since this is a school project-for Myths and Legends class-each students is required to take notes. I love writing, and am using mine as more of a journal.

In case you haven't read my last entry, our teacher, Ms. Trevor, has decided that the Barrows Mansion is the perfect place for a field trip, and somehow got us permission to go there to learn about the legend of Scissorman-now I'm convinced, the school staff really does want to kill us. Anyway, very few students signed up to go-you'd think more people would want to go to a famous murder site-and I'm still not sure why I was one of them. It was almost like some invisible force made me pick up the pen and sign my name.

It's too late to turn back now, though, so I guess there's no use worrying about it too much. I think I'll write down the few other people that are on this bus with me, just so no one gets confused:

Ms. Trevor-The Myths and Legends teacher. She has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. For some reason, she really doesn't seem to like me. Of course, I really don't like her too much, either.

Natasha Wilks-Another person I _really _don't like. She has short, bleach-blond hair, blue eyes, and a perfect figure. She's one of those snobby girls who picks on the shy kids who keep to themselves-mainly…me.

Sherry Orosco-A quiet girl with long, golden hair who spends all her time writing, like me. I'm not sure what color her eyes are, since she never really looks anyone in the face. I don't have any problem with her.

Chris Patton-Natasha's boyfriend, and as conceited as she is. He has brown hair, and I don't really give a damn what color his eyes are. He used to be an okay guy, but then his family got rich and he started being really mean to poor kids like me.

Alyssa Hamilton-I don't know her too well since she's a few grades below me, but she seems nice enough. She has short, straight, golden-blond hair and blue eyes. She also seems kind of freaked out about our destination, but at the same time, there's this determined look on her face. I wish I knew more about her, other than the fact that she just transferred here from England.

Rosalyn Johansen-We're friends, but she tends to act stuck-up sometimes. She has dark brown skin and eyes, and long black hair. Her parents are doctors, and they are _very _rich.

The bus just stopped. That can only mean one thing…Actually, it can only mean two things. One, we have arrived, or two, an army of evil bananas bent on world domination are attacking the bus.

Okay, I just looked out the window. There aren't any bananas in sight, but I did see this big, really creepy looking house. I can tell from the pictures in the articles I read that it is the Barrows Mansion.

We're getting off the bus now. It's cold and foggy out. I hope it's warmer inside the mansion. I also hope there isn't an evil monster in there waiting to kill us all. Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind _ too _much if it got _some _of them.

Anyway, it's getting hard to write standing up, so I'm gonna go now. Hope I'm still alive to write more later!

Okay, sorry if it's too short, but I don't have a lot of time. This is one of those timed library computers, you know. Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Kids Shouldn't Run With Scissors

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Clock Tower…yet.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update! Stupid research papers…Anyway, I have possibly mixed up the years in this. Just so we're clear, this takes place in late 2003! Thank you!

Chapter Two

Kids Shouldn't Run With Scissors

Phew! I finally got a chance to write in my notebook! A bunch of crazy things have happened since we entered this mansion. I haven't got a lot of time, but I'll try to record everything from the beginning.

When we entered the foyer, I thought I heard a strange noise, but no one else seemed to notice anything. Then, the next thing I know, this crazy guy in a mask comes bursting in, carrying a giant pair of scissors that are covered in something red, which I had seriously hoped was strawberry jam. He limped towards our group, cutting the air with those shears of his. And total panic ensued.

Ms. Trevor screamed at the top of her lungs and made a run for it. (Whatever happened to protecting the students? I knew I shouldn't have signed that damn permission slip!) Natasha, Rosalyn and Chris pretty much did the same thing. Sherry was huddled in the corner, obviously terrified. And Alyssa, who also looked a little scared, said a strange word…"Entity"?

I was frozen were I stood, unsure what to do. My mind screamed at me to run, but I couldn't make my feet move. And how could I just abandon Sherry and Alyssa? But, on the other hand, what could I do to stop that scissor-wielding freak that was coming towards us, with an intent that was probably dangerous. That's how it usually is, right?

Suddenly, Alyssa came running in front of me, and splashed him with some water from a pretty bottle. He just stared at her like she was some kind of lunatic.

"It doesn't work?" Alyssa seemed shocked. "Then, he's not an Entity?"

I had no idea what the heck she was talking about, but I knew something had to be done before we all became mincemeat. Suppressing my fears, I did the only thing I could think of-the thing that had been in so many horror movies, that I was certain we all could pull it off.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" I screamed, grabbing Sherry by the wrist and hightailing it out the door, with Alyssa close behind. The three of us hid in the first room we could find-a bedroom,-which is where we are right now, and where I am writing this.

We have only been hiding here for a few minutes. I can hear that guy-Scissorman, I'll call him-just outside. The sound of his scissors opening and closing increases our fear. It won't be long now.

"What'll we do?" I find myself whimpering, hugging the equally-frightened Sherry.

"Don't worry." said Alyssa. Her pretty bottle changed into a cool-looking bow. "Even if he's not an Entity, I'm sure I can defeat him with this."

Who does she think she is, Buffy the Scissorman Slayer?

Okay, I'm in another room with Sherry now. After that Scissor-guy found our hiding place, I had had enough. Furiously I had stood up, and said the following, and I am not kidding:

"Listen up, you scissor-wielding freak! We will not allow you to just limp in here and snip off our heads! We are girls, and we will not allow boys to push us around! We are not afraid of you! You will be defeated by our awesome powers and wicked skills! We are seriously gonna kick your ass! Now," I shouted. "GO GET HIM, ALYSSA!"


	4. If You Can't Beat'emRun Like Hell

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Not having a computer sucks! And thanks for caring enough not to just stop reading. I know how awful it is when you get really into a fic and it is never finished!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it…yet. And when I do-First Fear boxed set! W00t!

To the Reviewers:

Bubblesnap-Are you reviewing this fic or my Fatal Frame one? I promise to work on that one right after this.

Jason-Perhaps one of my most determined reviewers. Your wish has been granted. Hope you like it!

DevilsLoveChild666-I'm planning on doing that.

Zeon-Yes, that was indeed a reference to Silent Hill 2's Angela Orosco.

And without further ado…

Chapter Three

If You Can't Beat'em…Run Like Hell

"Me! Aren't you going to help!" Alyssa cried in her English Accent, looking at me in panicked disbelief.

I just shrugged. "You're the one with the bow and arrow-I'm just an innocent bystander."

The blond rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed her weapon at Scissorman. "I am a Rooder, and I will vanquish you from this world!"

Scissorman did not seem the slightest bit frightened. He jumped up in the air and did a little dance. Alyssa shot an arrow that seemed to be made of golden light at him. It hit dead on, but did not seem to have any effect on him.

"What?" The "Rooder" backed away. "I guess my bow doesn't work on anyone but Entities…"

I still did not know what a Rooder or an Entity was. "Translation, please?"

She turned to me with a gloomy expression and spoke in a manner uncommon for such a usually proper girl. "We're screwed."

"No! I don't want to die!" Panicking I started throwing anything within reach at the scissor-wielding menace-Pillows, vases, couches, paperclips, a German Shepard named Phillip…

The masked killer let out a cry and stumbled backwards. Once again the three of us were running. We came upon a hallway lined on both sides with many red doors and ran into one. Scissorman-hot on our trail-entered another one. The Scooby and the Mystery Gang ran out of one and into another for who knows what reason.

Somehow, myself, Sherry, and Alyssa found ourselves running down an even longer hallway, Scissorman only a few feet behind us. We jumped over a few turtles, stomped on a few mushrooms, and even collected a few gold coins along the way. If we survived this nightmare, at least we'd be getting compensation for emotional damages and trauma.

At the end of the damp tunnel was a green pipe sticking out of the wall. It looked to be just big enough for a person to fit through, and we were just seconds away from becoming victims of a pair of deadly shears, so we dived headfirst into it. There was an odd sound and we fell into what appeared to be a kitchen that contained only a fridge, an old-fashioned stove, and a large cupboard.

Groaning, we all got to our feet, rubbing our aching backsides. We heard another strange sound and looked up just in time to see Scissorman's legs swinging over our heads-he had gotten stuck!

Normally, I would have had a little laugh at this, but just then I noticed the dark red stains on the floor, leading to the cupboard. As if that weren't bad enough, they looked pretty fresh…


End file.
